


Birds of Prey

by alkhale



Series: Call of the Wild [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bokuto/Reader - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Owl!Bokuto, Pet to friends to lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkhale/pseuds/alkhale
Summary: You always knew you had awful luck when it came to men, even the fortune teller on the television had said so herself.What you doubted she could have ever predicted though was that your precious pet owl could turn into a human man. A handsome human man who was set on making you his mate and didn't intend on taking "No" for an answer."We've already been living together for years!""That doesn't count.""Why not?""Because you were my pet, it's different.""Then we're lovers!""No, Kou, it doesn't work like that."





	Birds of Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Kuroo/reader story I read where Kuroo was a cat who could turn human.
> 
> Obviously since Bokuto's an owl, we gotta literally make him one, right?
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m sorry, I’m just not interested.”

The cup of coffee in your hands threatened to spill over.

You’re openly gawking at your coworker in front of you, a sheepish and embarrassed look on his face as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

“W-W-What?” You finally managed, staring at him in disbelief and he shakes his head.

“I know you’ve been trying to be a little friendlier than usual lately, but I just wanted you to know I had a girlfriend already.” He awkwardly walked past you, giving you a gentle pat on your shoulder. “Thank you though, I’m flattered. I hope we continue to work amiably.”

The few coworkers that litter the office breakroom are watching in silence as you slowly began to compute the words that had left your coworker’s lips. The cup of coffee falls from your hand and splashes across the ground, others winced at the collision and you can only stare open mouthed in front of you, cheeks dusted a furious red.

_“What?”_

(owl)

You’re pretty certain you’re just unlucky when it comes to love.

No, you hadn’t been trying to hit on your coworker. Yes, you had tried to go back and clear up the air. No, it hadn’t worked, and instead you were left with an angry receptionist girlfriend glaring holes into the back of your head as you returned to your cubicle and nursed your pity coffee one of your workers had given to you after witnessing the event unfold.

You’ve had your fair share of dates and relationships, each ending in either friendly terms or awkward goodbyes. Some even a little worse for wear. You’d always just figured you hadn’t met the one you were meant to be with yet, was all, someday he would come.

But here you were, still getting older year after year, without anyone to hold and properly call your own.

Okay, and it wasn’t like you were desperate or anything. _Definitely not desperate_. You weren’t missing tousled bedsheets and moments of passion—if you wanted that you could have hired someone for christ’s sake—you’d basically come to accept that you probably weren’t going to meet anyone anytime soon and you were and independent human being who could get through her life without any romantic issues.

_But fuck you kinda wanted a boyfriend._

Happy and cheesy posts from your friends about their dating lives and the sudden flurry of engagement party invitations you’d gotten in your mail had left you stock still and in danger of losing your soul. It just...kinda made you realize you missed having someone to spend those moments with, getting to know someone, going on dates...

Shaking your head you roughly tugged off your heels, a sigh escaping your lips as you fumbled around for the keys to your apartment. Finally making contact, you twisted the lock and stepped inside, glad that there were still a few things in your life that made you happy.

Food and—

“Kou!”

A loud hoot echoed throughout your apartment, followed by the furious flapping of wings, and you opened up your arms wide as your pet owl came barreling through the hallway, coasting down to land between your legs and perch itself upon your lap as he buried his head into your chest.

A giddy laugh left your lips and you wrapped your arms around the affectionate horned owl, ruffling his feathers and humming. “Oh, Kou~ Were you a good boy? Did you miss me?”

“Hoo, hoo!”

—your pet owl, Koutarou.

True, owls weren’t entirely a conventional type of pet. You’d been in the market for a dog or maybe even a cat if you found the right one, but on a walk through the central park you’d heard the soft cries and a rustle of feathers and found the poor owl with a crooked wing and an almost sheepish expression.

Your heart had instantly gone out to the creature, trying to handle it gently and rather surprised with its docile nature as you took it to the vet. The veterinarian had explained he’d merely sprained the wing and would be able to take to the skies soon enough with proper care, but he hadn’t been able to get over how tame the animal was and figured it must’ve been a pet once. This quickly sprung the worry of whether or he could properly return to the wild, and you’d quickly interjected with that tongue of yours that spoke before your brain could catch up and you’d offered to take the homeless creature in.

But your days with Kou had been amazing, to say the least. Having a pet really did give you a bit of new purpose in life, and you were so helplessly in love with the adorable creature, how could you ever say no?

“You don’t put me in awkward situations,” you cooed, ruffling the downy white and black feathers as Kou tipped his head, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. “You’re the most loyal man in my life, aren’t you?”

Koutarou hooted in response, flapping his wings and you laughed, almost certain half the time the animal could understand what you were saying. You gave him another affectionate pat and stood, gathering your things so you could get started on your latest project for work.

Koutarou flapped his wings, padding along the floor after you. He was much larger than most the of the great horned owls you’d seen online, and practically came up to a little below your knee. There were several tethered posts around your house for him to perch along, and you kept you balcony door open on occasion so he could fly around as he pleased, somehow always managing to come back to you.

“If that’s not love, I don’t know what is,” you teased, beginning to strip down as you popped the buttons on your shirt and Kou followed after you into your room.

A soft hoot floated back and a loud flapping filled the room, sending your hair flying around you as your overly energetic owl began to take laps around your room, perching in random spots before taking off again.

“Yes, yes, I know you love me,” you pulled your shirt off, contemplating snapping off your bra as well before you shrugged and reached for your skirt.

Kou’s wings barely brushed you as he banked rather close, and you playfully swatted at your companion as you shrugged on a tshirt and pulled loose sweats over your hips. “What should we have for dinner, today, hmm? I was thinking curry and maybe chicken for you?”

Kou’s wings flapped as he perched himself on your bed. Your eyes strayed to the darkening skies outside and you figured he must’ve been more energetic than usual from napping during the day.

You gathered your papers to begin working while you prepped dinner, cooing to Kou who quickly followed after you as you made your way to the kitchen countertop. A heavy weight landed on your shoulder and you staggered, laughing as Kou ruffled his feathers and puffed his chest out, looking proud as a peacock as he pressed himself close to your cheek.

“Did someone tell you I had a hard day at work or are you just naturally wonderful?” Your words seemed to do the trick and his chest puffed out further, looking even prouder and you laughed, reaching with a free hand to scratch at the underside of his beak.

Maybe a boyfriend could wait after all.

(owl)

“You’re cursed by an evil spirit! As long as he remains, you will never find love!”

The spoonful of curry that had been about to reach your lips fell back to your plate with a plop. You gaped at the tv, a woman dressed in extravagant furs and jewelry peered back at you with narrowed eyes as she jutted a finger forward. Kou let out an indignant squawk beside you, a piece of chicken in his talons.

You ignored the bird and focused on the tv, swallowing the lump in your throat as you leaned forward slightly.

“You’ve had your fair share of experiences, but none of them ever seem to work out,” the fortune teller shook her head sadly. “You think you can wait, but you’re getting impatient—the time is now that you must strike!”

“Now?” You echo, feeling stupid all of a sudden.

Kou’s golden eyes are peering at you in what you swear is incredulousness, as though your owl were asking “You’re not seriously believing her, right?”

“Now,” the woman agreed and you yelped. “The evil spirit flaps his wings and flies circles around your life, but you must prevail! Put yourself out there and do your best, you will not be found if you do not wish to be found!”

_There’s some truth to that._ You finally managed to shovel a spoonful of curry into your mouth and you watched with newfound attention as the woman continued on.

“Tomorrow is as good a day as any—get out there and do your best! I believe that you can prevail! Do not let the evil spirit wrap its wings around you—“

“Kou!” You gawk at the owl now flapping his wings furiously in front of the screen. The woman’s words are drowned out with the sound of intense beating and indignant hoots.

You wave your pet aside, trying to get him to move, but he persisted. Perching himself on your coffee table Kou strode forward, talons clacking along the wood. “Hoo! Hoo!”

“I wasn’t that interested,” you protested, shoving a spoonful of curry into your mouth as you add. “Sheesh.”

Kou stared you down from the corner of his eye, head swiveling around to gaze at you and you roll your eyes. Everyone thought you were crazy for talking so often to your pet, but you were growing more and more certain that he did understand what you were saying.

The woman’s words echo around in your head and you hum, thoughtful. “Tomorrow, huh?”

“Hoo! Hoo!”

“Alright, alright—jeez! What do you even want?”

(owl)

“Don’t worry too much about him, (Y/n), he means well but he can be a little...well, arrogant sometimes.”

You looked up sharply at the sudden voice, recognizing the man from one of the other departments in the wing across from yours. You stared at him in mild surprise, wondering what on earth had brought him over here. He seemed to read your expression and grinned, offering a hand. “I’m Kaze, from the west wing, it’s nice to meet you properly, (Y/n).”

You couldn’t help but blush, recognizing him now as one of the handsomer coworkers the secretaries were always gossiping about. You quickly nodded, reaching over and gripping his hand in return. The smile on his face is blindingly kind and you find yourself agreeing with the secretaries on his good looks.

“I-I wasn’t too worried, it was just a misunderstanding,” you waved the thought aside and smiled. “Thank you though.”

“Anytime,” Kaze throws a wink your way and turns on his heel.

You stare at his back for a moment, a little happy he’d gone out of his way to talk to you. The words from the other night suddenly slam full force into your head, and before you can think twice you stood.

“K-Kaze! Would you like to get some drinks tonight?”

_Oh my god you’re an idiot what are you thinking why would you ask that you just met that I wish I had wings to fly away right now oh my god—_

“I would love too.”

You suddenly think maybe your luck is turning around after all.

(owl)

“I didn’t expect you to be such a light weight, (Y/n)-chan.”

“I’m not,” you slur, shaking your head as you fumbled for your keys and tried in vain to shove them into your door. “I just haven’t— _hic_ —drunk in awhile.”

Kaze laughs behind you, breath ghosting over the back of your neck as you giggle. “I have the cutest pet—you’re gonna love him.”

“I’m sure he’s not as cute as you,” Kaze teased.

There’s something stirring in the back of your head, dozens of questions that you had wanted to ask a few hours earlier while the two of you were chatting, but the haze of alcohol clouding your mind is making it too hard to remember. You sluggishly manage to unlock your door, ushering Kaze in with a warm smile, too focused on how nice it was to be with someone again.

_Maybe I was lonelier than I thought._ “Kou~” You cooed, kicking off you heels as Kaze loosened his tie behind you. “Where are you~”

You frowned, your precious owl nowhere in sight. You turned to Kaze to apologize for the lack of animals, but heated lips are suddenly pressed to yours and you froze.

_Isn’t this wrong?_ The sudden thought cracks through the fog in your mind, but the feel of lips on yours have been gone for so long, you can’t help but sigh in pleasure as Kaze steps closer and wrapped his arms tight around you. _This is a one night stand, isn’t it? I was hoping maybe we could talk more..._

Kaze’s lips left yours, peppering kisses along the side of your cheek and you tilted your head back for further access, the warmth of another body beside you becoming increasingly tempting. _But it_ has _been awhile. Maybe just this once..._

The alcohol clouding your mind makes it impossible to think of anything else. Kaze’s hands are suddenly roaming all over your body, and the only thing you can think about is how nice to feels to be held by someone else again. Heated words are pressed to the nape of your neck and you let out a soft moan, staggering backwards as Kaze walks you further into your apartment. His hands reached upwards, slipping beneath your shirt and drawing circles over your bare skin.

You shivered at his touch, tugging at his shirt and he grinned, a hand cupping your ass and your mouth opened in a gasp as he leaned forward and took your lips once more in yours.

You faintly hear the sound of something flapping and figure he’s struggling with his shirt. Reaching forward to help with the buttons, a beat of wings flapped against your face, and before you can even realize it, Kaze’s practically screaming as he bats at something in the air and—

“Kou!” You exclaimed, eyes wide with disbelief and Kaze staggered backwards, terror etched across his face at the sight of the huge owl baring talons and hooting wildly before him.

“This is your pet?” Kaze screeched. You flashed him a look of disbelief, mortified of what was happening before you—your pet owl was attacking your potential one night stand.

Kou is letting out furious screeches, sounds you haven’t heard since he got into a spat with a stray fox from the park. Your eyes widened in horror, suddenly fearing for your pet’s life as Kaze is reaching forward with large hands to grab at the animal’s wings. You lunged forward, alcohol clearing in place of adrenaline as you quickly wrapped your arms around Kou’s body and brought the owl to your chest.

“I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over him—“

“That thing is crazy!” Kaze snapped, looking in disbelief at the tattered remains of his sleeves. “It was trying to kill me!”

“You’re being ridiculous,” you bristled, holding Kou protectively to your chest, where the owl had tucked his wings in and was now glaring furiously at Kaze. “He’s just an owl! He thought you were invading his territory—“

“What?” Kaze screeched. You rolled your eyes, quickly curving your arm and Kou hopped onto it, perching on your arm as you grasped the door with your free hand. “You can’t be serious—“

“Bye.” You said simply, shoving Kaze forward and slamming the door shut in his face.

When the door clicks shut and you begin to hear Kaze spout curses on the other side, you suddenly realized there were probably a dozen better ways to handle that situation. But in all honesty, you’ve had one too many swigs of sake, you’re coming down from your high and realizing you could’ve just made one hell of a mistake, and now you’re just— _Tired_.

“Guess I’m meant to grow old with a bunch of pets,” you mused, a little sad and head throbbing. “I can’t believe I was about to sleep with a guy who screeches.”

You bring your arm down and Kou flies over to the chair a little ways away from you. His bright golden eyes are watching you intensely. You don’t even bother to rebutton your shirt and instead shrug it off. You tug at your bra and decide you really don’t have the mentality for it right now, shrugging off your skirt as well and trudging over tiredly to your couch.

“The tv lady was right,” you sighed, flopping down onto the soft cushions and groaning. “I must be haunted by some kind of evil spirit.”

A soft hoot comes from your side and you half turn, glancing over to where Kou was ruffling his feathers and padding closer to you across the coffee table. You let out another sigh and turned to face him, brows furrowing. “You know, you caused me some real trouble tonight. I was about to get laid.”

Kou flapped his wings, talons digging into the wood of your coffee table and you blinked once, mind hazy. “Evil spirit...wrapping wings...”

Kou suddenly flew from his spot and landed softly between your legs. Your brows furrowed deeper and you peered up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what the fortune teller’s words had meant when the tickle of feathers between your thighs and the sudden warmth of a body pressing dangerously close to the apex of your thighs has you letting out a screech of surprise.

You struggled to sit up, grasping Kou in your hands and quickly moving him from where he’d suddenly started to burrow in between your legs. “Kou!”

The horned owl let out and indignant cry, struggling against your hold and you deposited the bird on the floor, shaking your head. “Sorry buddy, but that’s not something you can help me with.”

Kou’s golden eyes seemed to sharpen, chills running down your spine. You shook your head, ruffling the top of the owl’s head and turning around to burrow deeper into the couch as you pulled a blanket over yourself. “Guess you did help me make a good call back there though...thanks, buddy.”

The haze of alcohol and throbbing of your head finally take over and you let your eyes flutter shut, breathing softly as you burrow further into the couch and sigh in content.

“Anything for you, (Y/n).”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
